


Love Was Made for Me and You

by gothzoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothzoro/pseuds/gothzoro
Summary: Ace loves Zoro. Zoro loves Ace. It’s so simple, yet it wasn’t that simple to explain.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. L Is for the Way You Look at Me

It wasn’t a weird thing for Ace to sometimes drop by the Strawhats’ ship, so tonight the crew found themselves having dinner with the captain’s brother sitting at the table as well. Sanji made sure to include all of the dishes he learned that Ace favors during the times he came to visit. It was a nice night as usual, and Zoro was especially happy about his significant other’s presence. He missed him more every time he had to leave. Not that he would confess such sappy _feelings_ to others. Shut up.

Ace looked happy listening to his brother’s tale about their latest adventure, and the crew’s rowdiness was only adding up to his amusement. He fits so well with them, Zoro wishes that the other pirate would just stay, but he knows how ridiculous he sounds.

While the swordsman was lost in his thoughts, Ace finally looked at him. 

They didn’t get time to enjoy each other, everyone excited about their guest, so now Zoro's heart jumped a bit.

The look of absolute _fondness_ and _love_ dripping from his eyes. He looked like he wanted to go over the table and smother Zoro with kisses and affection. 

With the sound of Luffy asking for his attention, Ace looked away, the moment gone as quick as it came. Zoro felt his face heating up, and Nami quietly teasing next to him definitely didn't help.

Fuck, he loves Ace.


	2. O Is for the Only One I See

Bars are always a great source for information, so once they docked, they looked for the nearest one they could find. While Nami was busy talking to the bartender, the crew -including Ace- were busy trying every dish on their table, loud as ever.

With Zoro by his side, and a drink in his hand, Ace was absolutely having a good time.

The place being obviously filled with pirates, it was noisy. Well, they were to blame as well, his brother was probably the loudest in the group. A stranger approached them, Ace guessed to pick a fight or something, idiots who know who they are and still look for trouble are surprisingly not few. 

Instead, this man goes straight to Ace, leaning on his chair, and smiling down at him. It was a bit weird, all that guy did was try to chat with Ace, insisting that he must buy a drink for the infamous black haired pirate.

Zoro, still glued next to him, was giving off an unpleasant aura, glaring at this stranger. He didn’t want his boyfriend upset, so he declined. However after some time, Ace found a drink in front of him, the waiter pointing at the same person from before, saying it’s from him. Honestly he kind of forgot about him as soon as he left, turning his attention to Zoro, but before he could decide what to do with the cup, the swordsman took it and threw it directly at the stranger’s face. It was both impressive and funny, Nami whined about _’I told you guys, don’t cause any trouble!’_

Dragging them outside before Zoro could do more damage was almost impossible, but Nami is incredible like that. Opposed to her annoyance at having to leave the bar, the rest of the crew was laughing, talking about how that man totally deserved it.

He didn’t really get it, it _was_ a bit annoying, but hey, it’s a free drink. “Why did you hit him? Don’t get me wrong, it was hilarious.”

“I didn’t like him, simple.”

Sensing that Ace still didn’t see what was the whole deal was, he continued, “he was obviously trying to get into your pants, didn’t you see how he was _leering?_ Asshole didn’t even answer Luffy when he asked him what he wanted.”

“True! You could easily see that he was bad news, who knows what was in that drink even.” Usopp added from behind them.

Usually when someone would hit on Ace, he could tell easily, as flattering as it can be sometimes when they’re not being creepy, he’s not interested in the slightest.

“Oh, weird.” He stuck closer to Zoro as they continued to walk, “well, it’s not like I would care about him. You are everything to me.”

It’s true, Zoro was the only one for him, all of this 5’11” grumpy swordsman, he can’t really see anything else when he is with him. 

“Shut up,” a blush adorned the green haired man. He was so cute, and Ace can’t get enough of him, dammit.


	3. V Is Very, Very Extraordinary

Zoro has fought plenty of strong opponents, it was expected, after all he is going to be the best of the best swordsmen. Following Luffy definitely helped him find the people who would push him further into his path. 

Following Luffy has also definitely helped him meet Ace. Honestly, if he didn’t join the rubber man, there’s a possibility he might be dead, if not, then he would try to catch Ace once they meet.

Taking his boyfriend down wouldn’t be an easy task, he knows, he asked him to spar, they always had to stop before they got their results, since they don’t hold back. 

Zoro is always fascinated by him, the fire user is untouchable, incredibly strong, even after the huge mess in Marineford, he somehow made it out alive.

There isn’t a specific word that Zoro can think of that single-handedly describes the black haired pirate exactly the way he sees him. In his eyes, Ace is larger than life, charismatic, amiable, courageous, witty. He can easily rely on him, in a fight, decisions, or in simple an-everyday-matters.

He will have fun goofing around with his crew, but with Ace it’s different, it’s _Ace_ , his heart explodes when he hears his lover laugh, or when he gets them in trouble -not that Zoro is any better- or when he does literally anything. 

He’s so perfect, maybe it’s just Zoro being stupidly in love, but the simplest actions seem so attractive when Ace does them, the way he sits, the way leans against the wall when he speaks, the way his eyes light up when he laughs, the way his face and ears turn red when flustered, the way he holds Zoro. All of it, it’s so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have no idea what I’m doing.


	4. E Is Even More Than Anyone That You Adore Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey forgot I didn’t finish this and took me a month to bother to continue lol 
> 
> listen I write and post within few hours so I KNOW it’s shit and I’m not sorry 😌🤚

As you already know, the Strawhats are so loud, day and night, always so boisterous, well except right before the sun rises, just when the sky is so slightly blue but still dark, you can see the stars but it’s easy to tell that the sun is coming soon. That specific period of time is one of Zoro’s favorites. Or at least that’s what Ace thinks. 

Ace would usually be asleep at this time, but whenever he has the chance to stay over the Sunny, he stays up with his boyfriend. 

Yes, Zoro is supposed to be watching for anything unusual, and Ace isn’t supposed to distract him. But honestly speaking, it will be fine, if not, then they can take care of it. 

It’s almost two hours till Sanji wakes up, meaning Zoro will fall asleep within an hour. Something about this hour makes the swordsman open up about things he wouldn’t normally talk about. Like, feelings, for example.

Cuddling in the crow’s nest, Zoro’s back against Ace’s chest, his hand combing the green hair, not really speaking, just enjoying each other’s company. He is trying to not fall asleep, he can do that when Zoro rests first. Seriously, this man doesn’t get enough sleep, no wonder he’s always napping whenever he gets the chance.

The dark sky starts to tint into a slightly lighter blue. Ace pulls Zoro even closer, giving him a tiny kiss, it’s so nice and peaceful, the black haired pirate is absolutely glad he’s still alive. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

Silent for a moment, Ace knows that his boyfriend is flustered, still not completely used to expressing his love. Or feelings in general. Help this poor man. 

“...I love you too.”

Ace chuckles, everything about this man makes him incredibly happy, he needs to know that, so he says it. 

Loving how hotter Zoro gets with every word whispered into his ear, he continues to tell him the small things he adores, how cute he finds him, how precious he is. Kissing his neck, hugging him, holding his hands. 

As the sky gets brighter, they stay ridiculously close. The younger man in his arms yawns, turning to face him seconds later. Zoro looks into his eyes, previous embarrassment is back, yet still determined, “you are easily the best thing to ever happen to me.”

His face grows hot, he knows Zoro gets a bit sappy when he’s drowsy, but it doesn’t mean he is immune to it in any way. 

“ _Zoro_ ” he buries his face into the other man’s neck and whines. 

With a pout, Ace looks up to Zoro again. God, his sleepy face, red cheeks, and a matching pout, Ace can’t resist kissing him, he’s too cute to not to. 

The sun is still not up, but it’s only an hour till the cook wakes up, finally the two of them surrender, and let themselves fall asleep. 

The sky is so slightly blue but still dark, you can see the stars but it’s easy to tell that the sun is coming soon. That specific period of time is probably one of Ace’s favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* idk bruh 
> 
> a mess ik
> 
> well hopefully I will continue to post more stuff bcs tbh i DO find it fun heh
> 
>   
> I said it before but ace is the type to flirt confidently until someone flirts back and he can’t handle it 
> 
> also ok seriously zoro only sleeps for like 3 hours u can’t blame him for always wanting to nap. LET MY MAN REST.


End file.
